Many multi-passenger vehicles, such as vans, mini-vans, station wagons or SUVs, have second and third row seating. Air conditioning for passengers sitting in these second and third rows is typically provided by an additional rear air conditioning unit that directs airflow to direct air outlets which are positioned to guide airflow directly toward where the occupants would be seated in the second and third rows. This is typically accomplished with air outlets integrated into the headliner and ducting from the rear quarter side of the vehicle. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,168,810 to Delphi Technologies.
During an initial cool down, cold air is directed from the outlets to typical positions where the occupants would be seated in the second and third rows. However, once the initial cool down is completed, this airflow of the cold air moving directly to where the passengers are seated can be felt as a draft and can be subjectively uncomfortable for the occupants. Accordingly, a continuing need exists to provide an air distribution system which provides for the desired initial cool down, but thereafter continues to provide airflow in a more comfortable manner for the occupants situated in the second and third row seating.